


Never have scratches felt so good

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of intimate moment that were too fleeting, of long lasting hope and sated pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never have scratches felt so good

Shigeru should have known that it would not happen like his heart desired, like it happened in stories and songs, for they were not such characters. But somehow, blinded by the capital, by the sweet words of his cousin, Shigeru had welcomed anything ressembling affection, anything that would make this foreigness disappear, merging into something else.  
It was at first a deep fascination for Kyoutani, for this man who sometimes looked much more animal than human with a sword in hand, Justice itself made man in the reign of his cousin. And even knowing this, he had hoped for soft words and kind touches, of sweet moans that would warm his body and his heart more than his bed.  
But when he brought Kyoutani in his bed, songs were muted and no words came to his mind but rough and fleshly. He had thought he would have wanted what was worthy of songs ; but this dirty rough time, in what felt like a crampled place, a crowded closet too hot and moist to breathe properly was something he too craved. 

There was no kiss, no lips pressed against his in any fashion, but warm and calloused hands were all over his body, removing his clothes swiftly and without fashion until he was roughly pressed against an unknown body, trying to pry at hands, to feel something akin to tenderness against silk and cold sheets. But he soon answered to these hands with his own, softer and smaller against tanned and scarred skin between cotton clothes, pulling at short hair until he could feel teeth scrapping at his skin, nails against his neck and thighs that made him buck into Kyoutani's touch, into his mouth to get the pleasure he was seeking, the attention he craved.  
He would have thought to have preferred something softer, but his arousal came to him quicker than he would have thought, hips pushing to seek his own pleasure, watching with avid eyes as Kyoutani undress himself as quick and rough as he did anything else, and Shigeru watched. 

Watched, as Kyoutani moved without any doubt, sure of his own right, of what he could take or not, prying Shigeru's thighs apart in a movement, grabbing his hips before he felt a warm hand on his sex ; his embarassment quickly forgotten against skilled hand, at the view of shared arousal despite the muted silence from Kyoutani, despite the tug Shigeru could feel in his skin, in his limbs.

He had expected pain, something too rough against his skin as Kyoutani's fingers entered him, coated with perfumed oil that made Shigeru want to laugh at the contrast of it all. Of these cold fingers moving in him until he was moaning, face pressed against silk pillow, limbs quivering under Kyoutani's strong hands. It was soon easy to forget Kyoutani's silence, only slight grunts being heard over his own moans as Kyoutani finally took him, slowly, slower than Shigeru had expected and wanted, feeling every inch of him thrusting in, the warmth of his chest against his back, hands caressing his hips until he was flush against his buttcocks, deeply breathing as they both seated their pleasure. 

Shigeru looked up when he felt soft and light touches against his face, pushing his hair away from his flushed face as Kyoutani begins to move, thrusts slow and quickening, deep in him until he moaned loudly, pleasure making him close his eyes, clenching the sheets as Kyoutani's hips slammed against his, nothing making him sit right on his knees and elbows but for the strong grip of Kyoutani's hands around his hips, pulling him close and allowing him no escape from this pleasure, from this rough fire and strange feel of wanting more, needing something that would bring him over the edge. 

He had never thought he would have wanted something this hard, to finally feel these rising waves of pleasure and pain both from being denied to finally stop, to feel himself shudder, to feel Kyoutani's breahy exhale against his damp neck as the only answer to his own release ; the stuttering of their hips, the feeling of Kyoutani's girth in him, filling him, stretching him wider than he ever was and making everything feel so much hotter, so much more wonderful that Shigeru whined when he felt Kyoutani leave him, the slow drag of his sex against him making arousal rise again, albeit tiredly as Shigeru breathed, looking away from Kyoutani. Not focusig on the sound of clothes being taken, of boots being stomped on the stone floor. 

He had wanted to reach out then, to turn over, not minding his nakedness to force the man beside him, to feel skin against his own again, for the warmth and pleasure not to leave yet. To appreciate this newfound closeness, what he had sought out just a while more. He felt somewhat eager, somewhat giddy as he still felt his legs quiver and his hear beat wild from pleasure.

But when the door closed behind Kyoutani, leaving him with nothing but the sound of his heavy breathing, his pleasure sticking against his skin, Shigeru could only sigh, supressing the sobs he could feel coming out of his throat, the sheets around him beginning to become cold despite the heated moment they just both shared ; completely gone with loud thud of the wooden door, gone with the absence of gaze, or word from Kyoutani and it too whetever strength Shigeru still had not to feel sullied, to cling to this need of affection, to have seen flushed pleasure written quickly on Kyoutani's face, the way his hands softened against his face.

They might never have songs written about them, maybe jokes about Shigeru's own foolishness, but he could never deny being interested in this man even more, to want more than just heated pleasure and fire in his limbs.  
Or at least, he did hope that there was more to it than this, than being taken like he wa nothing better than the girls at the whorehouse, that he would not be such a fool but to hope for one good thing in this world.


End file.
